


Vespucci Beach, Midday

by RumblyStomach



Category: GTA Online, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bloody, Bounty Hunter, Cocaine, Cops, Dubsta, GTA5 - Freeform, GTAV - Freeform, Gauntlet, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, Grand theft auto, LSPD, PDW, SMG, Vespucci Beach, Violent, airdrop, fight, grand theft auto five, gta 5 - Freeform, gta o, gta v - Freeform, gtao, loan wolf, machine gun, marabuntas, marabuntas grande, online, online character, shootout, vagos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bounty hunter encounters something unexpected whiling fighting for the airdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vespucci Beach, Midday

Sirens wailed as the bounty hunter fired his SMG from behind a barrier on the pier. Tourists’ screams echoed across the beach as they ran for cover. “Eat it, you fucking pigs!” He yelled down as another oinker dropped into bloody sand of the beach. He wore a dirty white and bloodstained bandana around his nose and mouth tied behind his shiny and clean sunburned head. His black muscle shirt was bloody and torn, half untucked and tucked into his camo pants. Screeching of tires and revving engines called his attention to the back of the parking lot below. Three fully modified Gauntlets screamed into the lot, each with two members hopping out waving combat PDWs. _Aww shit._ Now the Marabunta Grande were making their presence known. “Me cago en tu puta madre!”

Airdrops only come once every couple of months and the payout is unbelievable. So, as one can imagine, this makes them very popular with the gangs, cops, and other scumbag psychopaths that inhabit Los Santos. This one was coming in around midday at Vespucci Beach.

The bounty hunter was on his own for this one, none of accomplices were close enough to give him back up. The tracking recorder in his phone was beeping like mad; _any second now…_ , he thought to himself as he loaded up another clip.

On cue, a roaring sound overpowered the gunfire on the beach as a Cuban 800 flew low over the adversaries. There was a brief pause in the battle to admire the giant as it swooped low and dropped its gift; a large green container that trailed an even larger green parachute, falling fast out of the sky. Seizing this moment, the bounty hunter leapt from his hiding spot behind the barrier. His black combat boots gripped the ground as he ran forward and vaulted over the railing of the pier, hitting the pavement below and rolling into cover by a big blue construction fence at the parking lot. The remaining Marabuntas open fired on the fence, trying to nick the bounty hunter and throw him off balance.

Suddenly, a gigantic bright orange Mammoth Patriot came roaring over the dunes, machine gun fire chattering through the dust. The monstrosity jumped forward, bounced over the curb and knocked into the last of the gang members, killing them instantly crushing them like small trees. The bounty hunter readied his weapon and tried to get a clear shot at the driver, who was nothing to him but an enemy. No one can be trusted in Los Santos. The Patriot screeched around in tight circles in the lot, banging into parked cars and cop vehicles, before skidding to a halt with a broad side facing the bounty hunter.

The driver exited the vehicle. He wasn’t someone the bounty hunter expected. A man wielding a fluorescent pink and white heavy machine gun with a face painted like a skull, wearing green and white plaid board shorts took aim from the side of his orange machine. He fired and killed the last two approaching cops. Taking the bounty hunter’s surprise as an opportunity, the newcomer action-rolled behind his armored truck, then peeked out with a flat black pistol and delivered a single shot. The shot flew forward and buried itself right between the eyes of the shocked bounty hunter. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Now that the main threat had been neutralized, the Marabunta Grande had given up, and the cops’ backup’s backup was on their way over, the driver had some time to assess the crate. During his arrival, the green container had found itself a home in the sand, with the parachute draped neatly around it. _Time for a feast._ The driver approached the crate, then pried away its flimsy hinges and locks with the butt of his gun. Inside was enough ammunition, explosives, and armor for several jobs worth of fun, $200,000 in unmarked American currency, and lots and lots of cocaine.

The driver smiled under his smudged and sweaty facepaint. He loaded up the backseats and trunk with as much loot as he could carry, then peeled his big orange war machine out of the bloodied-up parking lot, away from the approaching sirens, in search of more adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual experience I had in GTA V Online. I'm the driver :P


End file.
